Episode 62 - Manos: The Hands of Fate
June 10, 2017, With Debbie-rama! In the first segment, Dr. Bob Tesla enters with Dr. Rick Edison. Dr. Bob is surprised to see so many people in the audience for Manos and ponders why they were not there for Ink. Dr. Bob is very excited because after losing Nikola Tesla in October he will, at last, be getting him back, after months of chasing Queen Hagra she has returned to Mars. Dr. Bob states that he has retrofitted C.I.T.T. and that he is sending Rick to Mars with a Bio-Chrono Disrupter. Rick states he does not want to go with a homicidal spaceship, but Dr. Bob tells him he has some very important qualities vital to the mission the C.I.T.T. does not have, like hands, as he will need to carry Nikola back. Rick is hurriedly sent back down to the lab to transport to C.I.T.T. In the middle segment, Dr. Bob is awaiting word from C.I.T.T., who eventually beams a video feed from Mars with Queen Hagra and Rick. Bob tells Hagra that he has a very powerful starship in space and demands she gives Nikola safely to Rick Edison. He promises her if she does that then things with not get messy. Queen Hagra does not wish to give up Nikola because she believes with his technology she will be able to unite her tribe and the Grotak into her Empire. Dr. Bob tells her that will not be happening and that Rick is holding a Bio-Chrono Disrupter and if he drops it will do so much worse than destroy her, concerned she asks what it will do. He tells her it will erase all life on Mars for all time, none of it will ever have existed. Queen Hagra is surprised by how vicious of a weapon this is and remarks that he and Master Bob are not so different after all. He tells her that Master Bob didn’t get it all from that universe and that she had pushed him further due to taking his brother, but the big difference between him and Master Bob is Master Bob would have used the weapon already, she still has a choice. Again he demands Nikola, this time she gives him to Rick who is hurried to get out of there. He tells Hagra to think about what she is doing and that the conquest can not keep going to be the one with a vision. In the final segment, Dr. Bob is anxiously awaiting Nikola’s return, know they have already achieved orbit and should be her any second. When Rick comes in carrying Nikola’s tank, Dr. Bob immediately takes it hugging his older brother. Dr. Bob and Rick rush to get him plugged back in. Once that has been completed to distract Rick, Dr. Bob gives him a fidget spinner, which he called a scientific device. He did not want Rick to find out that the Bio-Chrono Disrupter was not actually in his hands when he was on Mars, it was a locator for C.I.T.T. Watch the episode!